Truely Heaven
by Princess0847
Summary: Ever wonder about what Relena's life was like before the war?? PLEASE r&r!!!


Relenasstory   
Relenas Story   
Disclaimer:I don't own Gundam Wing. ::sniffle:: I am currently sad now. I don't own Darry, Soda, Steve, Johnny, or Dally either.   
Author's Note: This is in Relena's point of view. I'm gonna try to do this with all the main GW characters.   
It's December 22, AC197. My seventeenth birthday. I can still remember back to when I first lived in the mansion, with my thirteen brothers and sisters. I can still remember yelling at my big brother, Chris, to take me out of the tree. I can still remember screaming with joy as my sister Guenievere pushed my swing. And I can even remember my mom signing the divorce papers.   
When I was four years old, my parents decided to divorce. They had too many arguments, to the point where it started to effect my dad's job as King. My mom was going to take the younger seven, and my dad would keep the older seven. We'd swap places during the summer months, and alternate during Christmas and Easter breaks. I remember sitting in my dad's lap when he signed the papers finalizing the divorce. Mom had decided to go back to her family in Spain, then try to move onto the US where one of her "friends" lived. She never made it that night. The OZ soldiers had begun to take over the kingdom, and decided that the royal family was their biggest problem. We had to be 'eliminated' in their eyes. Only Mother, Milliardo, Selena and I lived through that night. Everyone else was massacared. Their bodies still lie in the family cemetary.   
After we got out of the kingdom, Mom went back to Spain for a month. We stayed there, and Mom's family taught us Spanish, and helped Mom get back onto her feet. After awhile, Mom's brother, the current ruler at the time, didn't want us there. He said it was bad publicity to have the former Queen of Sank at the Aguliera home. So, after that, we were on the first plane to America with Mom's new boyfriend.   
Mom's new boyfriend was originally from America, so once we got there we had a place to stay. He adored mom and Selena, but Milliardo and I were hated by him. Mom couldn't understand why he liked Selena, but not me; we were identical twins. She died when I was fourteen, but I'll get to that later. For three years he hit us, locked us in rooms, and basically did every horriable thing he could to us. 'To make us stronger,' as he put it. Mom thought that it was okay, because he sopposedly 'loved' her. That still makes me laugh.   
After the first year, Mom passed away. We were told because of 'natural causes', but it was really because she committed suicide. I found the letter she wrote to us a couple years ago. Anthony (mom's old boyfriend, the guy she married two months after we got to America) had started to look for a new girlfriend. He would take almost anyone. He soon found a woman desprate enough to go out with him. Her name was Victoria Maxwell, and she had two kids from a previous marraige. Mariah was two years older than me, and Duo was my age. Duo and I still are best friends today. Anyway, he then had two more people to 'make stronger', so it wasn't so bad. Duo and I were always hiding somewhere, and if we couldn't find someplace, Mariah and Milliardo would hide us. They protected us as much as they could. Never did they ever complain or regret doing that, and I'm still grateful. Duo was the lucky one, always being sent off to somewhere. I didn't remember exactly where it was then, but now I realize that it was training to be a Gundam Pilot. He had gone there since I can remember, but I never knew why until after the war. After two more years, both Victoria and Anthony died. Here we were, five orphans in America.   
We were quickly taken to an orphanage, where Duo,Selena, and I waited two months before someone adopted us. The others were there for a long time, how long exactly, I don't know. We were taken to Oklahoma, where the family, the Joneses, gave us all new names. Duo was Bryan, I was Britney, and Selena was Brooke. They thought that we were triplets, and we didn't mind. Everyone else thought we were.   
By the time the Jonses adopted us, we were already 8 years old. Selena and I could barely remember our original mom, nevermind anything about the Sank Kingdom. We didn't remember those memories until much later.   
Nothing really happened again until two years later. We had made some friends, Soda, Steve, Dally, Darry, Johnny, Ashley, Nikki, Mandi, Christine and Jenn. They were involved in this organization of some sort, one they wanted us to be a part of. When you're ten, you're not so smart, so we joined. Duo and I went through all the rituals without a problem, but Selena was another story. She almost got dropped, the only reason why she was included was because she was my identical twin. They would never know which twin attended the group stuff. When you got sworn in, they cut your hand open, and join your blood in this stain they had created in this sheet of cloth. You were given a nickname, I was 'B', because of the 'b' in Britney. The only way out of the group was by death, or if you betrayed the group. I was always in the middle of everything, because by the time I was tweleve, I was 'together' with Soda. Soda and Darry were the unofficial leaders of the group, but everyone obeyed their every command. They were afraid of what would happen if they didn't. When I turned fourteen, I was taken by Social Services. The Joneses couldn't handle 3 kids, plus with their own kids, Lauren and Zach. I don't see Soda and the group much, from what I hear half of them are dead.   
I was then sent to live with the Dorlians, Duo was sent to live with the professor, and Selena was sent back to Spain to live with one of my mother's old friends. I found out that she was mom's friend after I had came to live here and take up my official duties. While I was at the Dorlians, they said that they were my real parents. And, stupid me, believed them. Mrs. Dorlian looked like my mom, from what I remembered of her. They treated me real good, and I still love them. Mrs. Dorlian died a week after Mr. Dorlian. She had been murdered. Her murderer was never found. Brooke died a month before I met up with Duo again. She had caught some sort of virus, and she never recovered. Her body lies next to my sister Eren's in the Peacecraft cemetary.   
Mariah still lives in America. Duo and I don't hear from her much, I think she's trying to hide from us. Everyone that I remember from my childhood died. The Jones, Ashley and Nick, Jenn, Darry, Dally, Johnny, Mariah, Mother, father, my brothers and sisters, Steve, Anthony,Victoria, everyone. It's just Duo and I now, and I'm not letting anyone from my new life die.   
Heero and I have been going out since right after the Marimaia incident, and I've become extremely close with the other guyes. I'm still not used to Wufei's ranting, but I soppose one gets used to such things-- I hope. Yes, I realize now that my life wasn't the greatest, but I would never want to go back and restart it. Too much pain and suffering. Parts of my life are still missing to my memory, but I soppose it's better that way. No one else knows of my full past except for Duo. We're like siblings now, we do everything that normal siblings do, including the fights.   
My eyes are searching around my room. When I was thirteen, my room was filled with symbols of hate, and other things most parents today would freak about. Now, it's filled with pictures of the guyes, of me and my best friend Hilde, and of everyone else that I love. I now realize, if I hadn't been how I was then, I would have never found my family, and the place where I belong. Heaven, truely heaven. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A.N.- My first story. I think that it came out pretty well considering that I came up with it at 3 in the morning. I'm trying to think of ways to expand on it, but I'm going to try to continue this with the G-boys. Anyway, Thanks for reading! ~Princess


End file.
